Una dulce inocencia
by Hana Furukawa
Summary: La niñez es la etapa más inocente, luego,  la adolescencia es más... problematica xD
1. Chapter 1

Se me acaba de ocurrir, ya les había dicho que pondría los antecedentes de las parejas, así que aquí se los presento, serán drabbles/viñetas/one-shot/lo que sean, y no hay fechas de actualización establecidas, porque los escribiré a como se me ocurran y variarán entre las edades y pueden ser tanto en mundo alterno como en el mundo ninja. Empezamos con… *Redoble de tambores* ¡Kiba x Yuki!

**Disclamer:**La mayoría de los personajes son de Kishimoto~sama, a excepción de Yuki Uzishiro que es de Lorena Chávez

**Advertencias:** Si eres fan del Yaoi, aquí no lo vas a encontrar, dirígete a otro de mis fanfics, exceso de miel, y creo que es todo

GRITOS _Pensamientos_Énfasis

**K x Y **Momentos KibaYuki

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo I. Dr. Yayoi<strong>

Un niño de ocho años estaba a la sombra de un árbol, había salido a pasear con su pequeño Akamaru, pero desde que llegaron al parque éste se había ido, Kiba no se preocupaba porque sabía que el perro era así, siempre se iba pero volvía cuando él lo llamaba, así que mientras tanto, se acomodaría en ese árbol y pensaría en la niña que había conocido en la navidad pasada. Yuki Uzishiro. No sabía qué era esa sensación, pero no le había desagradado el calorcillo que se instaló en sus mejillas cuando la ojiazul le había dado un beso, lástima que probablemente no se iban a volver a ver

− ¡KIBA! – gritó una alegre voz a lo lejos, llamando la atención del castaño, cuando éste enfoca bien, puede ver a una niña de cabello negro-azulado y ojos azules, con ¡¿marcas en las mejillas? ¡Era Yuki! − ¡KIBA! ¡AQUÍ! – volvió a gritar Yuki agitando su mano por encima de su cabeza, al ver que el ojinegro se había quedado estático, como si no la reconociera. Preso entre uno de sus brazos se encontraba Akamaru

− ¡YUKI! – gritó el niño al reconocer a la ojiazul que se acercaba, se levantó de golpe y, al intentar ir hacia ella, tropezó con las agujetas de sus zapatos, las cuales se habían desatado. Por supuesto, ¡si por eso se había sentado, para atarlas!

− ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la ojiazul al llegar junto al pequeño castaño, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse

− Hai – respondió el pequeño con una sonrisa y la nariz levemente roja − ¿Es… es… está… estás sola?

− No – contestó ella, preocupada por el tartamudeo del niño, tal vez tuviera fiebre o frio – Minato~Oji me trajo con Naruto~neesan – respondió la niña, señalando con la mano libre a dos manchas rubias lejanas, una más grande que la otra – me llevé una bonita sorpresa cuando me encontré a Akamaru

− Lo… lo… lo traje a pasear – contestó el pequeño, preocupado, cuando Akamaru paseaba no le gustaba que lo tomaran en brazos y no quería que mordiera a Yuki – etto… ¿quieres ir a mi casa? – preguntó él de golpe y con un sonrojo adorable en sus mejillas

− ¿Se puede? – preguntó ella con entusiasmo, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del castañito – entonces vamos a preguntarle a Oji~chan – el ojinegro asintió y al acercarse a la ojiazul, ésta notó algo en el suelo – Kiba, se te queda tu libro – le dijo, señalando el mencionado, el cual era de color lila oscuro y algo delgado, estaba justo donde antes estaba sentado Kiba

− Que raro – dijo él, acercándose y tomándolo – no recuerdo haberlo traído – se pone a pensar – tal vez me lo trajo Akamaru – concluyó el pequeño Inuzuka, guardándose dicho objeto en las bolsa de su pantalón – vamos – le dijo él, dándose la vuelta y ambos niños se fueron hacia donde se encontraban el tío y el primo de la ojiazul, mientras ellos platicaban alegremente.

Cuando los niños se alejaron lo suficiente para no darse cuenta de lo que dejaban atrás, se acercó una sombra, preocupada

− ¿Dónde está mi libro? – preguntó preocupada la voz de mujer − ¡perdí mi tarea!

-.-.-.-. Con Minato -.-.-.-.

− Yu~chan – llamó un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules que tenía en brazos a otro niño igual a él, pero con tres marcas en las mejillas que le daban aspecto de "kitsune", como lo llamaba su madre, el cual estaba pataleando – oh, encontraste a Kiba~kun – le dijo, notando al castaño al lado de la peli azul

− Minato~Oji – llamó la pequeña con timidez – Kiba~kun me ha invitado a su casa, ¿puedo ir?

− Me temo que no Yu~chan – dijo el Uzumaki con pesar, tratando de sujetar al pequeño rubio que tenía en sus brazos – Naru~chan estuvo jugando con abejas y… − en ese momento el pequeño se soltó de su padre y aterrizó en el suelo, mostrando marcas de picaduras que aumentaban su coloración conforme pasaba el tiempo – hay que llevarlo a casa o Kushina me matará – terminó con una sonrisa y deteniendo al pequeño que intentaba volver con sus aladas amigas

− Está bien – accedió la ojiazul con una leve decepción que intentaba ocultar – Gomen Kiba – se disculpó la pequeña volteando a ver al castaño al tiempo que le entregaba al pequeño Akamaru, al que no había soltado en ningún momento

− No te preocupes Yuki – contestó el Inuzuka con una sonrisa, pero lamentándolo en el interior – será otro día – sugirió. Yuki asintió y Kiba se quedó en ese lugar mientras veía alejarse a la ojiazul en quien, inexplicablemente, pensaba siempre

-.-.-.-. En casa de Kiba -.-.-.-.

El pequeño ojinegro había leído el libro de camino a casa, no era muy grueso por lo que pudo terminarlo rápidamente, la verdad, es que él no leía muchos libros, pero ése le había parecido muy interesante, trataba sobre los secretos para ser feliz, sólo tenía un capitulo y el prologo más corto que había leído en su vida

− ¿Lees Otōto? – preguntó Hana, la hermana mayor del pequeño Kiba, que iba pasando por ahí con un lindo cachorrito que acababa de encontrar en una caja en la esquina – es extraño – y soltó una débil risita, pero Kiba ignoró a su hermana, el libro le había gustado tanto que no se cansaba de leerlo una y otra vez. Hana sólo siguió con la mirada a su hermano, era realmente extraño verlo con un libro pero lo dejó pasar, tenía que preguntarle a sus padres si la dejaban quedarse con ese lindo cachorrito

-.-.-.-. Días después -.-.-.-.

Se encontraba de nuevo en el parque, había ido con Akamaru al parque de nuevo, se encontraba leyendo de nuevo el libro que había encontrado bajo el mismo árbol en el que Yuki lo había encontrado, ¿se encontraría a Yuki ahí?

− ¡KIBA! – gritó una alegre voz a lo lejos, llamando la atención del castaño, cuando éste enfoca bien, puede ver a una niña de cabello negro-azulado y ojos azules, con ¡¿marcas en las mejillas? ¡Era Yuki! − ¡KIBA! ¡AQUÍ! – volvió a gritar Yuki agitando su mano por encima de su cabeza, al ver que el ojinegro se había quedado estático, como si no la reconociera. Preso entre uno de sus brazos se encontraba Akamaru

− ¡YUKI! – gritó el niño al reconocer a la ojiazul que se acercaba, se levantó de golpe y no pudo evitar sentir un deja vú, mientras la ojiazul se acercaba, Kiba no pudo evitar que el ultimo párrafo del libro llegara a su mente

_Si, después de haber probado todos los elementos de la vida, naturaleza, el conocimiento, y la familia, se debe probar el elixir más dulce que se haya visto en ésta vida: la amistad. Cuando una persona encuentra a alguien digno de ser llamado amigo, encuentra un delicioso manjar que debe ser compartido y probado._

Yuki era su amiga, y según el libro (escrito por alguien llamado Dr. Yayoi, y si es doctor es porque sabe) él debía probar la amistad de Yuki, pero ¿cómo? La respuesta le llegó de golpe, cuando la pequeña se acercó, Kiba, en un impulso, tomó a Yuki de la muñeca y posó sus labios sobre los de la ojiazul. Sintió miedo, miedo, porque jamás había sentido algo así, un escalofrío tan agradable que no quería que terminara. Ambos niños, sonrojados e impresionados permanecieron así durante un momento que podría equivaler a diez mil eternidades, mirándose fijamente.

Cuando se separaron, el ojinegro salió corriendo como si lo persiguieran, dejando el libro tirado ahí, a los pies de la ojiazul, pero ésta no lo notó. Yuki se quedó ahí de pie, hasta que su primo la fue a buscar para irse ya a casa

Cuando los niños se fueron y habiendo olvidado el libro, se acercó una pequeña niña de ojos lilas y cabello café, quien, al ver el libro, sonrió y lo tomó

− Así que aquí se quedó mi tarea – Azumi abrió el libro y se puso a revisarlo – debo terminarlo antes de entregárselo a la maestra – y con una sonrisa en los labios, se fue contenta de haber encontrado su proyecto de la clase de sociología

* * *

><p>Terminado, tan linda Azumi (o sea yo xD), aclaro que el Yayoi ya lo tenia de antes de que Marisol me dijera lo de Yayoi… besos!<p>

Yayoi significa primavera. ¿Les gustó? Comenten ¿No les gustó? Comenten. Sigan la flechita

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: **La mayoría de los personajes son de Kishimoto~sama, a excepción de Chiie Taruma que es propiedad de Marisol Rodríguez, Amelia Samake es propiedad de Angelica Chávez, Yuki Uzishiro es de Lorena Chávez, Kuromi es de Atziri García y Azumi Furukawa es de mi propiedad

**Advertencias:** Si eres fan del Yaoi, aquí no lo vas a encontrar, dirígete a otro de mis fanfics, exceso de miel, y creo que es todo

Hoy tenemos… ¡NejiAmy!

GRITOS _Pensamientos_Énfasis

**N x A** Momentos NejiAmy

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II. Cumpleaños de fiebre<strong>

En la mansión Hyuga se respiraba un ambiente de tensión, todo por el hecho de que el hijo único del Sr. Hizashi Hyuga, el cual tenía ya 9 años, se encontraba haciendo un berrinche, lo cual era realmente extraño ya que el pequeño castaño era un perfecto modelo de rectitud, pero ese día, el pequeño Neji tenía una razón poderosísima para estar enojado: no lo dejaban ir a casa de Amy Samake para felicitarla por su cumpleaños. Todo con la débil excusa de que tenía una gripa de 43°C. ¡Por favor! No era para tanto, además, ya tenía un regalo para la ojiverde y quería dárselo ese día, pero su padre no lo dejaba salir y le obligaba a quedarse en cama. Cuando Neji le había expuesto calmadamente el porqué no podía quedarse, su padre había respondido con un simple: "se lo darás después". Pero después ya no iba a ser su cumpleaños y el pequeño ojiperla no podía permitir eso.

Y gracias a eso se había visto en la necesidad de hacer lo que hacía, con las sabanas de su habitación había creado una especie de cuerda de escape. El miedo lo mataba, pero tenía más ganas de felicitar a Amy y eso lo motivaba. Además. En ese instante se sentía como en las películas de espías que veía cada vez que iba a casa de Azumi.

Pero también recordaba que se parecía mucho a aquella película donde el muchacho trepaba la ventana de una torre para ver a su amada (1) y eso lo hacía sonrojar; aunque, después de todo, la situación no podía ser más diferente porque él no quería entrar sino salir de su habitación. Con un golpe seco, el castañito llegó al suelo con el obsequio de la ojiverde a salvo entre sus pequeñas manitos, así que, con un leve mareo (obviamente por la bajada desde su ventana), Neji salió sigilosamente por el patio trasero y cortó camino hacia la mansión Samake por el pequeño parque que casi nadie visitaba

Cuando estaba justo a medio camino, el pequeño Hyuga empezó a ver borroso (por la contaminación, obviamente, la fiebre no tenía nada que ver), pero eso no le debía importar, en lo único en lo que debía pensar era en llegar a casa de Amy. Neji empezó a marearse. Las piernas le fallaron. Lo último que alcanzó a escuchar fue una suave voz de un ángel preocupado. Eso estaba mal, lo ángeles no deberían preocuparse. Entreabrió los ojos para decírselo al ángel y la vio allí, una aparición divina con ojos verdes y cabello naranja…

**N x A**

Neji abrió lentamente los ojos y la vio de nuevo, la aparición divina que había visto antes de desmayarse, tal vez había muerto y llegado al cielo, tal vez

─ ¡TONTO! ─ escuchó a la vez que recibía un zape en su pequeña frente adolorida ─ ¿a qué tonto se le ocurre escaparse de su casa cuando tiene fiebre? ─ preguntó… Amy, ella había sido a quien había visto en el parque al perder la conciencia ─ ah claro, aquí tenemos uno ─ agregó con enfado, frunciendo su frente al notar que el ojiperla solo la miraba sin decir nada ─ tienes suerte de que mi papá hubiera aceptado venir a visitarte, mira que irte al parque a quien sabe qué cuando estás…

Pero la queja fue ahogada, por un beso que el Hyuga depositó en los labios de la Samake. Neji había notado que los labios de Amy se veían muy suaves cada que hablaba y quiso saber si eran tan suaves como se veían. Lo eran. Y más

─ Feliz cumpleaños ─ añadió tomando el obsequio que estaba junto a su cama, de seguro que el Sr. Samake y Amy lo habían recogido en el parque. Cuando la ojiverde (a regalñadientes) abrió el paquete, se sorprendió al encontrar un hermoso osito de peluche de los que vendían en la mercería (2). Ya había notado que Neji tenía marcas de agujas en las manos pero nunca pensó que era por eso. La pequeña ojiverde lanzó sus brazos al cuello del ojiperla y volvió a besarlo. Ambos, dejando sus labios quietos, disfrutaron ése momento

Desde la puerta entreabierta, los señores Hyuga y Samake, veían lo que se podía considerar como la futura unión de sus familias

* * *

><p>Terminé, el que no tenga computadora no quiere decir que se me acaben las ideas. ¿les gustó? Comenten ¿no les gustó? Comenten.<p>

(1) Se refiere a Rapunzel, es que me dijeron que se confundía con Romeo y Julieta, pero no, es Rapunzel

(2) En Japón venden los materiales e instructivos para hacer ositos de felpa. Pura manualidad. Se les pone el nombre de quien lo hizo y se supone que esa persona se lo regala a quien ame de verdad. Neji no sabe lo que es amor de pareja, entre ellos (aquí) hay solo amor de amigos.

Sigan la flechita

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

V


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: **La mayoría de los personajes son de Kishimoto, a excepción de Chie Taruma que es propiedad de Marisol Rodríguez, Amelia Samake es propiedad de Angélica Chávez, Yuki Uzishiro es de Lorena Chávez, Kuromi es de Atziri García y Azumi Furukawa es de mi propiedad

**Advertencias:** Posible Oc. Falta de seriedad. Posible Spoiler de "Te odio pero no puedo vivir sin ti" (Esto puede o no suceder, aún no lo decido)

**P.D.: **Últimamente me he portado como una perra desgraciada con ustedes: Angy, Marisol, Atziri y Lorena, no hay excusa suficiente para disculparme salvo que el derecho me tiene amargada, sin embargo estoy haciendo todo lo posible por quitarme estas malas vibras. ¡Espero que esto lo compense en lo que traigo el siguiente capítulo! ¡He recuperado toda la inspiración para escribir, como pueden notarlo!

GRITOS _Pensamientos _Énfasis

**I x C** Momentos ItaChie

**N x A** Momentos NejiAmy

**S x A **Momentos ShikAzumi

**K x Y **Momentos KibaYuki

**S x K **Momentos SasuKuro

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo III. Bodas falsas. ¡¿O son reales?! Parte I<strong>

¡Pasen! ¡Adelante! ¡Todos pueden casarse! — una joven castaña de ojos violeta gritaba afanosamente a la multitud, tratando de atraer la atención de todo el que pasaba por el pequeño puesto de feria que le habían confiado — ¿Qué chica no quiere casarse con guapos jóvenes?

¿Esto es necesario Azumi? — gruñó Sasuke hacia la chica, en su rostro el claro fastidio que todo el juego de su amiga representaba. Él ni siquiera debería estar ahí, sólo iba a entregar unos papeles que la chica le había pedido que recogiera en su casa y de un momento a otro se vio arrastrado al juego estúpido de ser uno de los "maridos disponibles para las chicas solteras" — tendría que estar estudiando.

Azumi le dirigió su peor mirada de fastidio al pelinegro, no era la primera vez que le hacían esa pregunta, los cuatro chicos se habían turnado para hacerle la misma pregunta cada media hora, si no los necesitara ya los habría liberado para que recorrieran el festival con sus caras serias y su aura de seres inalcanzables. Aunque Kiba era la excepción, el amante de los perros no había borrado la sonrisa de su rostro desde que había llegado al festival y la única respuesta que daba al cuestionamiento de su alegría era: "El festival se ve bien"

Sí Uchiha, es absolutamente necesario — le gruñó antes de posar su mirada en cada uno de sus amigos, si a semejantes poco cooperativos chicos se les podía llamar amigos — si no consigo más participantes que Ino en el festival ella podrá decidir la decoración de la próxima muestra de diseños — les recordó con fastidio. Ellos deberían saber lo malo que era que Yamanaka planeara ese tipo de cosas porque la rubia no conocía el concepto de llamativo pero elegante — Y voy a odiarlos el resto de mi vida si se van.

Neji resopló y estaba a punto de contestarle a la castaña que sabía que eran solo palabras, desde que se conocían se las había dicho un millar de veces y siempre los "perdonaba"; sin embargo un pisotón en el pie de parte de Itachi cortó su respuesta, recibiendo una sutil negativa de parte del muchacho dejando claro que discutir con Azumi en ese momento no sería bueno, ya que la diseñadora estaba molesta porque hasta ahora ella e Ino estaban empatadas en cuanto a "clientes" y eso la tenía nerviosa y por ende más frenética en la búsqueda de parejas enamoradas. O chicas solas que quisieran una "boda" con algún chico guapo de los que Azumi tenía "disponibles".

Mira Hyûga… — Azumi se quedó con la palabra en la boca cuando una pareja se acercó para realizar la boda y el oji blanco soltó un suspiro aliviado, si nadie se hubiera acercado estaba seguro que la joven se dedicaría a recordarle todos los favores que le debía y que en ese momento se estaba cobrando.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien no eran tantos favores y se los había pagado en la escuela cada vez que ella lo obligaba a ponerse un modelito de lo más ridículo para que impresionara a sus profesores. Ni él, ni Sasuke o Itachi tenían una deuda que los obligara a quedarse en el lugar y lo hacían únicamente por la amistad que los unía con la Furukawa; pero el castaño tenía claro que de ser cualquier otra persona los tres ya se habrían ido sin mirar atrás. Solo esperaba que todo este juego no les causara inconvenientes.

**-.-.-.-.-.-. N x A -.-.-.-.-.-.**

Azumi suspiró aburrida, el encargarse de las bodas en el festival no estaba resultando tan fácil como creía. ¿Qué ya las parejas no pensaban en estar juntos para siempre con la protección de un papel? Y tres de sus esposos disponibles no estaban ayudando precisamente teniendo esas caras de amargados como si tuvieran alguna cosa amarga en la boca que les impidiera sonreír. Y lo peor era que ahuyentaban a las chicas interesadas en casarse con alguno de ellos.

¿Esa no es Amy? — preguntó Itachi codeando suavemente a Neji para que levantara la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y le confirmara sus sospechas. Azumi no pudo evitar notar que las pálidas mejillas del castaño tomaban una suave coloración rosa mientras desviaba la mirada, ignorando los "deberías llamarla" que Itachi no se cansaba de repetir mientras Neji evitaba que el Uchiha mayor o el Inuzuka –que encontraba el avergonzar al Hyûga muy divertido– llamaran a la muchacha.

¿La zanahoria? — preguntó Azumi siguiendo la mano de Itachi que señalaba al puesto de dangos donde una chica de cabello naranja y bonito kimono verde compraba tal cantidad de dangos que uno pensaría que iba alimentar a un ejército entero –o a Itachi– y que hasta el momento no había reparado en que hablaban de ella — ¿es que ella te gusta? — sin esperar respuesta de parte del castaño o de sus amigos tomó uno de los certificados de matrimonio que daba a cada pareja y lo hizo un avión de papel antes de lanzarlo contra la compradora de dangos.

¿Y esto qué significa? — Cuestionó la chica enojada llevando en precario equilibrio sus paquetes de dangos hacia el puesto de Azumi y depositó el proyectil con el enojo en su rostro — ¿sueles lanzarle cosas a las personas que no conoces? ¿Sabes que podrías causar un accidente?

¿Quieres casarte? — Ofreció Azumi ignorando los reclamos de la chica y señalando el cartel sobre su tenderete. — Tengo novios disponibles por si vienes sola — ofreció señalando a los cuatro chicos que se habían quedado en completo silencio en cuanto ambas jóvenes habían empezado a hablar.

¿Neji? ¿No estabas en el extranjero? — cuestionó Amy sorprendida, según su padre, el chico no podría volver a en las vacaciones y por lo mismo no iría al festival. Dudaba que su padre le hubiese mentido así que sólo había dos opciones: Neji había mentido en casa o había sido una decisión espontánea.

Azumi me pidió que viniera — contestó Neji quitándose de encima a Itachi y a Kiba, prometiéndoles con la mirada que iba a vengarse. Adelantándose a su amiga, Neji se acercó a la oji verde y le ofreció uno de los papeles a la Samake — Sé que es una molestia pero… ¿podrías ayudarnos? Azumi nos metió en una apuesta contra Ino y necesitamos rellenar estas cosas — murmuró sin ver a los ojos a la pelinaranja quien no despegaba la mirada del papel que Neji había puesto frente a ella. Era un registro de matrimonio falso pero hecho de forma increíblemente profesional.

Su-supongo que podría ayudar — murmuró Amy, sorprendiendo a Neji y a todos en el puesto al tomar la pluma que la castaña le ofrecía y rellenando los espacios con trazos ligeramente nerviosos, rellenando poco a poco los campos requeridos y empujando la hoja hacia Azumi una vez que había terminado de rellenar los campos que le correspondían, preguntándose si los rellenaría Neji o lo haría alguno de los otros amigos que estaban ahí.

Tu turno Neji — avisó la oji violeta con una sonrisa calculadora empujando el pale y la pluma hacia el ojiblanco al notar que éste había estado nervioso mientras veía a Amelia Samake completar los campos en blanco — y dado que ella no es una desconocida esta vez puedes poner tu dirección verdadera(1) — lo tranquilizó, haciendo que el joven escribiera los datos correctos esta vez. — Ya están casados — anunció Azumi completamente complacida tomando el registro de matrimonio y guardándolo cuidadosamente en la carpeta destinada para ellos y empujó al chico junto a Amelia — ahora sólo hace falta la foto del recuerdo — anunció tomando a ambos desprevenidos al ver el flash salir de la cámara de la Furukawa.

Ya debo irme — anunció Amy con una sonrisa avergonzada aun conservando el leve rubor en sus mejillas y empezando a apilar de nuevo los contenedores de dango que había dejado en la mesa del puesto en cuanto había llegado a reclamarle a Azumi por su avión de papel — Sa-saludame a Hinata-san — pidió avergonzada.

¡No puedes irte así! — exclamó Azumi al ver que Neji se quedaba estático en su sitio. Hyûga podía ser todo un genio en cuanto a negociaciones pero si lo que tenía que hacer era expresar sus sentimientos entonces necesitaba toda la ayuda posible. — Esas cosas parecen pesadas — murmuró señalando las cajas de dango y dando un empujoncito a Neji para que ayudara a la joven a cargarlos — ¿por qué no vas con ella Neji? Itachi, Sasuke, Kiba y yo podemos hacernos cargo de esto — aseguró al ver la expresión avergonzada de la pelinaranja, ya podía ver la negativa en base a que la dejaría sin un ayudante que empezaba a formarse en los labios de ésta.

¿Qué? ¡Ah! Está bien — concedió Neji al ver la carcajada que Kiba se esforzaba por soltar y reconocer una risita oculta en la repentina tos que había atacado a los hermanos Uchiha — Déjame ayudarte, Amy — murmuró tomando la mayoría de las cajas de las manos de la chica e indicándole que lo guiara, cuando volviera a ver a Itachi iba a matarlo por burlarse de él. Aunque la parte negativa era que ahora le debía una más a Azumi.

Lucen bien juntos, ¿no? — preguntó Azumi sonriendo con el rostro apoyado en una de sus manos mientras veía a la pareja alejarse mientras conversaban, si ponía empeño casi podía ver los corazones y flores flotando alrededor de ambos.

Supongo — concedió el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha mientras el menor chistaba, ambos ocultando una mueca de molestia, Neji no solo se había librado de estar ahí como "novio disponible" sino que iba a recorrer el festival acompañado de Amy, porque podían apostar sus ojos a que iban a estar dando vueltas por ahí como dos enamorados empalagosos que no aceptaban que lo eran. Ese maldito con suerte.

¿Kiba-kun?...

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará.<strong>

¡Lo siento! Iba a hacerlo en un solo capitulo pero me di cuenta que era demasiado largo. ¡Han sido dos páginas completas de Neji x Amy y tan solo la mitad de una en la introducción! Es la pareja cuyas situaciones me salen más fácilmente. Lo siento. El viernes tendrán la continuación, debo prepararme para un examen, pero definitivamente la tendrán. Como pueden notar la siguiente empezará con Kiba x Yuki y probablemente otra pareja que aún no decido. Perdón otra vez.

**P.D.2: **¡Qué difícil fue regresar a Fanticion! No recordaba mi contraseña y al poder entrar todo había cambiado. Los tiempos me superan.

(1) En los registros matrimoniales de Japón los esposos deben rellenar los siguientes campos de información con su puño y letra: nombre, dirección, edad y sello personal en caso de tenerlo o firma.


End file.
